Endless friendship
by Tiruru
Summary: Mari is cheerful girl,but the happiest people actually the saddest inside. Can she meet a guy that will get over her problems? IIIxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tarot cards**

_There have been many times that I have friends, but left me in the same time when they find a new person. _

_I never have a real friend since kindergarten, I am not sure if I am socially awkward or people are just jerks. I trusted them many times and I was hurt many times when they find a better friend than me. _

_When I was in 2nd grade, I met a girl. She is popular and pretty all the guys in our class is in love with her, I didn't realize until in the 5th grade that she just used me to cover her mistakes and give the blame to me. My reputation was broken and people started to make fun of me because they think I have a disorder or different compared to them. _

_After that incident, I learned not to trust anybody besides my family. _

_I moved to another school to start a new life, I tried to be open with people again. I met these two girls __Chie__ and Paula time passes we got closer; we talked about their love lives. They have boyfriends while I stay single, but I don't mind as long I have friends. _

_One day Paula and Chie have new friends named Gin and Nikki. I tried to get along with them, but they never liked me. They think that I am bug to their friendship so they talk bad things behind me and tell it to Chie and Paula believing that I am a fake friend as they left me in the dark again. _

_Chie__ wants to mend our friendship again, but I avoided her because it will be never the same friendship again. They asked me if we can be friends again, but pretend to not be enemies in school. _

_Are they nuts? _

_They are using me to cover their faults again! It's just like how my previous friend did to me. _

_After that, I promised myself not to open myself to people again. There is no such thing as real friends._

_You can't trust them! _

* * *

It was 7:00 am in the Heartland city. This is placed in near future where people use robots to help their lives instead of real people and made their lives easier than previous generations. Obotos, a round shaped robot that are designed to clean and collect garbage are cleaning in the village.

"Tiru-chan, wake up!" A woman's voice yelled coming from the living room.

A young girl is sleeping in her room, in an awkward position while drooling. She opened her eyes as she slowly wakes up from her bed.

The girl's name was Mari Kotone. She is 13 years old with the height of 5'3.

Her skin is fair and her eyes are pink. Mari's hair is light blond as the girl's messy hair ends in her shoulder and her bangs are before her eyes.

Mari has no choice to wake up and get ready to school. Each morning she wishes that school never existed since she has no friends.

She goes outside her room as she goes to the bathroom and takes a bath. After, she goes back to her room as she wears her uniform. Mari tied her hair in twin ponytails to avoid her hair to become messier. She brought her bag to the dining room as she sits to the chair seeing the bacon and egg next to her.

Mari feels happy that she will eat her favorite breakfast this morning. She started to eat using the spoon and fork before her.

* * *

After fixing herself, she goes inside a white car owned by her mother. Mari's mother goes inside her car as she sits next to her daughter and started the engine. Mari stares her reflection in the car window outside thinking of the verbal insults will be thrown from her classmates again.

They made it to the heartland high school, a huge school where young people of heartland studies.

"Be a good girl, honey!" Ms. Kotone said as she kisses her daughter on the cheeks.

Mari told her mother about having no friends, but she doesn't understand what Mari's feelings since she didn't get bullied back then that much.

Ms. Emerald Kotone is Mari's mother. Emerald's hairstyle has the similar hairstyle that her daughter has; her hair is straight ending to her shoulders.

Emerald looked young and beautiful for her age, she gets attention from men and a lot of jealousy from other females. She stands at 5'2 with a slim body build. The woman has reddish hair and pink eyes.

Mari kissed her mother on the cheeks as she opened the car door, goes outside and slammed it. She sighed as she goes to her way to the classroom.

* * *

The classroom's door automatically opened as Mari entered inside. Mari's classmates stare at her like she murdered a person. The girl ignored it and walks to her chair.

Mari pulls a sketchbook from her bag and placed the sketchbook to the table. She pulled the pencil at the top of the notebook, flips the page as she started to doodle.

Mr. Kitano entered the classroom as he stands before the class. The class greeted good morning in a dead tone like they didn't have a breakfast and the class started.

Mari didn't give a care about school, specially studying. She continued to draw random things like face or a chibi.

After classes all the students rushed to the canteen. Mari stands up and gazed at her friend, Suichi's chair. She realized that Suichi wasn't at school as always. The girl turned around and goes her way to the canteen while carrying her lunchbox.

* * *

Mari goes to a vacant table; she opens her lunchbox as she uses her spoon and fork to eat. A group of guys stands before Mari, the middle is a redhead, and right is blue and left is green.

The blond haired girl looked up to them for a second and goes back at eating her lunch.

"Let's duel again!" Hideo raised his voice to Mari. He was defeated by Mari yesterday in a duel.

Mari placed his finger to her ear and shakes it as she looked up to Hideo. She sweats dropped with feels a mini heart attack in her heart. Hideo always bully Mari and he is one of Ryoga's followers before Shark was here in school.

"Uh sure..."

"Meet me in the basketball court after classes." Hideo gave the girl an intimidate stare as he turned around and left with his friends.

The blond sighed...

* * *

Mari goes to the basketball court as she saw Hideo friends sitting in the Comcast center with some students in the other seats. The girl goes to the middle of the court as Hideo is in the other side of the court.

"I am here!" Mari yelled

"I am not going to get easy for you this time!" Hideo shouted with anger.

"Whatever, let's begin this duel" Mari gulped.

"Alright, d-gazer set!"

The two clicked and affixed the D-Pad to their wrists.

_ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B,_ the mechanical voice said, and the augmented surroundings rose up around the two. _AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED._

"Duel!"

**[Mari: 4000] - - - - - [Hideo: 4000]**

"I'll go first" Mari, drawing a sixth card to her hand. "I set one face down monster and set two cards. End turn."

Hideo draws his card just as a face down card appeared on Mari's field. "I special summon cyberdragon in attack position!" He raised his voice as a silver colored robotic dragon appeared in his field.

"Next I discard one card to special summon the tricky from my hand." The redhead discarded a card as question mark shaped man with a blue cape pops in the field.

"The level five Cyberdragon and the tricky, overlay!" he said.

Each monster's form blurred, becoming orbs of glowing, luminescent light. They wove, dancing around each other in a spectacular light show, and traced the edges of a different type of portal.

"Exceed Summon! Rise, Aderus, the keeper of Armageddon!"

When the light dimmed, the creature that emerged could only be a victim of scientific curiosity. A fiend with pitch black angel wings and long skirt, he has red eyes and a sword with the same color as his eyes appear from a black whirlwind.

"I detach one overlay unit to destroy your face down monster!"

"I activate solemn warning. When a monster is summoned or a spell/trap or effect monster is activated I can negate and destroy it! But I'll have to pay 1000 life points!" Mari cuts Hideo.

**[Mari: 3000] - - - - - [Hideo: 4000]**

An old man appeared from the solemn warning card as he produces a beam from his staff and sends it to Aderus.

Hideo sneered "I normal summon Gene-warped warwolf in attack position!" A white fury beast with four arms appeared in the field. "Attack!" The redhead ordered his monster to attack Mari's face down monster. The warwolf smashes her facedown card.

"I set one card, turn end."

Mari draws a card from her deck and smiled. I guess she got lucky again this time.

"I summon Magical archer Lamour in attack position! Next I activate his effect, I will reveal one book of spell in my hand." A hologram before Mari showed torah book of spell in her hand. "I summon Magical summoner temper, and then I activate Grim books of spell. I can add one book of spell from my deck to my hand."

Programming a series of codes into her D-Pad, it found her wanted card, shuffled the deck and then placed it to her hand. During that time, the scout took the horn from its belt and then blew into it, the picture of her chosen card appearing for both players to view.

"Temper's effect activates I can tribute this card to summon a level five or higher monster from my deck." A hologram showed in front of Mari as she touched the Magical erudite Junon using her finger. The pink haired mini boss magician appeared in the field from green codes. She wears a huge white crown with a long strings each side of the hat. White bra and a long skirt with a matching boots and gloves with green as a sub color.

"Next, I activate magical dimension. I tribute Lamour to summon Endymion the master magician from my hand" A dark purple armored appeared from glitters and waved his staff. He has yellow highlights in end of his outfit.

"I activate Junon's effect, I will banish a book of spell card from my graveyard to destroy a card my opponent controls and I pick your gene-warp warwolf."

Junon nodded as she sent a beam to warped-gene warwolf.

"Magical erudite Junon, attack him directly!" Mari shouted,her monster sends another pink beam to Hideo.

"Trap card activate Dimensional!" Hideo yelled as his trap card showed from the field. "The attacking monster will be removed from play!"

"I activate torah book of spells! I will target one spellcaster and that card will be unaffected by the type I picked! And I pick traps" Mari interrupted as a huge green codes surrounded Junon making her attack freely.

The beam hits Hideo as he fell in the ground.

[Mari: 3000] - - - - - [Hideo: 1500]

"Endymion finish this duel!"

Hideo stands from the ground "Not so fast, I activate Sakuretsu armor! The attacking monster will be destroyed."

Mari cackled "I activate Gagaga shield, I equip this to Endymion and the equipped card can't be destroyed by card effects!"

"What the fu-"The beam cuts Hideo wiping his life points down to 0.

**[Mari: 0 ] - - - - - [Hideo: 3500 ]**

**= WIN: MARI =**

After the duel, the place turned into the normal school court. Mari and Hideo removed their D-gazer and d-pad. The girl placed her things back to the bag,

"You just got lucky this time!" Hideo shouted

Mari turned around as she carried her backpack. A boy rushed from the seat and chased the girl.

"Wait!" He shouted, it caught the girl's attention as the girl turned around. The 13 years old boy stopped before Mari.

"Hey, do you remember me?" he asked. The boy has light skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward with a yellow weird shaped necklace.

Mari scratches her head "Um...what? Do I know you?" she wondered

The boy gasped "You don't know me? I am the guy you dueled yesterday!" he raised his voice.

The blond haired girl pointed her finger to her chin and looked up. "Did I duel a guy yesterday?" she asked herself. She is forgetful.

The boy nodded "Yeah"

"Can you tell your name?" Mari questioned sweat dropped.

"I am Tsukumo Yuma! I am in your class!" Yuma introduced

"Oh you..." Mari pretended that he knows him "What do you need?"

"Can we have a rematch?" Yuma asked as a girl with green haired girl pulled his ears.

"Yuma how many times did I tell you to stop asking random people to duel? Why don't you practice first and avoid losing again?" The girl scolded as Yuma is moaning from pain on his ear.

A girl with two toned blue hair named Kasumi goes before Mari. "Don't mind him, he is probably just being immature again." She said

Mari smiled "It's okay, people can duel me any time." She replied back.

Kasumi turns back and goes back to her friends and helped Kotori to pull Yuma away. Mari giggled a second, but saddened after that. She wished to have friends like them and experience the fun of having friends.

* * *

It was 3:30 pm in Heartland. Mari stopped at the corner of the road, the traffic light turns into green as the cars stopped. Mari and other people crosses the road, she stopped and stared at a bookstore before her.

"In speaking of books...I should look for a tarot book tutorial for me." The blond haired girl said. She has a hobby on playing tarot cards, but she has no idea how to play the cards in the first place. The door opened automatically as Mari enters inside the bookstore.

The place is small, but has many amounts of books fit in each shelves. Mari continues to walk looking for the tarot section until she stopped to the counter. The clerk has dark reddish hair that tied in the end of the back of her hair and her eyes are green.

"Um...Where is the tarot book section?" Mari started

The young woman clicked a button and a map hologram showed before her.

"It's before you" she replied and pointed at the shelf after Mari.

Mari turned around and goes to the shelf where the clerk pointed. She noticed a strange golden brown looking book with a familiar mark with it; it was only the remaining book in the shelf. The girl touched it as she flipped it through pages.

Mari finds the book easy to use and some fun facts that make her want to buy the book. She turns the book around to see the price.

_1000 yen_

"Let's see how much money I have" The blond pulled her wallet from her pocket, she opened it. The pink wallet has only 50 yens inside.

"Fuck"

She placed her wallet back and sighed.

The taller clerk goes next to heartland student.

"You seem like to learn more about tarot cards..." the woman said

Mari faced the woman "Yeah" she nodded "Is this the last stock of the book?"

"Yes" The clerk simply replied

"Um...Can you read tarot cards?" Mari asked

"Yup, I am a tarot reader."

Mari winded her eyes "Really? Can you read me a card?"

"Why not?'

The two girls go back to the counter. The clerk placed a tarot deck in the counter as she started to predict Mari's future.

* * *

The results are unknown. Mari learned a little something on the tarot reading. The clerk rearranged her deck and kept it in her bag, Mari thinks that this woman is interesting so she keeps thinking of questions to ask.

"Miss...Do rarely have friends?" she asked

"Yeah, I only have few friends, but they are real friends."

"I am the same too..." she said in a happy voice "But I almost never have a friend..."

"Why?" The clerk concerned with a sad face.

"I don't get along with people well and my friend Suichi is always not in school..."

"I predicted your luck in the card's right, which means a good thing will happen to you." The clerk replied with a kind smile.

"I hope"

"In speaking of cards aren't you going to buy that book?" The clerk reminded

Mari winded her eyes "Oh nuts!" she scratched her hair "I want to buy this book, but I only have 50 yens..." she sighed as she placed the book on the counter.

The red haired clerk turns the book as she ripped off the price code.

"Why did you do that?" she snapped as she turned around to see if there are no people except them. "Someone might catch you!"

The clerk places the book in a plastic white and handed it over to Mari.

"Take it"

The blond winded her eyes "Wait what? You're giving this book for free?"

"What do you think I am doing? Giving the book right?" she said

"But someone might catch us! I don't want to go in jail in a young age!" Mari raised her voice

"Chill! There is no surveillance camera in the store and take this thing with you." She said dropping the red box inside the plastic

"You're too kind! But why are you giving this to me?" Mari wondered

"I see your perseverance in learning about tarot cards, that's why I am giving those things to you for free."

"What's with the box?"

"It's an item that comes with that book. It will help you learn more about tarot cards." The clerk explained

Mari smiled at the nice clerk, people like her are rare to find. "Thank you" she bowed as she rushed to the door, but stopped forgetting something.

She turned around "Hey, what's your name?"

"Hikari" The clerk answered

"Thank you, Hikari!" Mari smiled at her for the second time and run outside the store.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter 1 of my story Endless friendship. I will only upload the chapter one in DA as a preview, the rest will be in my fan account. Tell me if there are errors or mistakes in the story, I am going to change it asap.**

**I am just wondering is my OC a Mary sue. Some people says its how you write it and some says it's the personality. I am confused _ The other ocs will be introduced in the next chapter. I am tired now so good night. Tell me what do you think in the story ^u^ Reviews are appreciated**

**In speaking of ocs, I am accepting ocs. Just PM me~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Unsealing a spirit inside the bracelet

Mari is walking her way at home while staring at the plastic bag that the clerk gave her. She made it at home as the front door opened automatically for her and goes inside her house.

"I am home!" The 13 years old girl yelled

"The food is in the table, just heat the fish if you want to eat!" Her mother shouted from her bedroom.

"Okay!" Mari shouted back

She goes to the dining room and glanced at the table. A fried fish with rice is nicely prepared in the middle of the table. Mari gets the plate and placed it inside the microwave and clicked five minutes button. Mari gets a pair of spoon and fork and places it to the table, after that she took the plate from the microwave, puts it in the table and started to eat.

Mari glanced at the empty chairs in front of her. It would be happier if they eat dinner together, but too bad it only happens rarely.

After eating, she rushed to the bathroom to fix herself and goes her way to her room to open the stuff that the clerk gave her. She sits before a flat brown colored table in the middle of her room and placed the set in the table.

"Where do we start?"

Mari decided to open the strange looking box. A golden mini chest was inside the box with an old paper rolled next to it; the girl unfolds the paper and reads it.

_1. Open the chest and__you'll__find a bracelet_

She opens the chest and found a gold beaded bracelet with an eye shaped on the center of the bracelet.

_2. Chant the wish you desired three times_

Mari twitches her eyes wondering if chanting her wishes will come true.

"Let's try. My wish might come true, there's no harm in trying anyway."

The girl thinks of a wish that she can chant. She picked friends because she doesn't have a real friend since then. She closed her eyes as she sticks her hands together and took a sigh.

"I wish that I have real friends that will never leave my side, I wish that I have real friends that will never leave my side, I wish that I have real friends that will never leave my side!" Mari chanted three times and waited seconds if there is something going to happen.

She opened her eyes, separated her hands. She looked around the room and nothing happened. Mari sighed and face palmed for doing that kind of thing.

"Great Tiruru, you look dumb as a rock." Mari thought to herself.

Unexpectedly the chest glowed; Mari winded her eyes and turned back to the wall watching the chest glowing.

"What the fu-"

The glow disappeared as a floating female creature appeared before Mari. The creature has blue skin, wavy shoulder hair and green eyes.

The girl smiled at Mari "Hi!" she greeted and waved at her.

Mari dropped her jaw and paused for a minute, not knowing what to react if she sees a ghost waving at her.

"AHHHH!" The girl screamed loudly as she could "Mama, help me!"

Emerald and Alexander kicked into Mari's room carrying a broom.

"What happened? Is a cockroach in your room again?" Emerald yelled

Mari pointed the ghost using her finger "A g-ghost!" she cried

Her family scanned around the place, they never saw other people, then Mari.

"What the hell are you talking about? There is no such thing as ghosts!" Emerald said

"But, she is in front of me!" Mari replied back pointing the ghost.

Emerald goes before her daughter and slammed the broom to Mari. "Stop fooling me, you've been watching too much horror movies! Ghosts never exist!" she shouted while slamming her broom to Mari.

Mari keeps defending herself "But..."

Emerald stopped slamming her child and goes outside Mari's room. "Tell me if you're done imagining things!" she said and closed the door.

"You must be the girl who unlocked me..." The ghost started

The blond haired girl ran to the corner and held her hand in defense. "Please don't take my soul! I am too young to die!" she panicked

"Don't be scared, I am not a type of ghost who take your soul like in horror movies!" The ghost replied back

"Lies!"

"Believe me or not it's true" she calmly said

Mari puts her hands down and stared at the ghost. "Really?"

The ghost nodded "Yes"

Mari thinks a question to ask "Who are you? What's your name? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I am Karoi, did you followed what the paper said?"

"Uh huh...What does it mean?"

Karoi smiled at the 13 years old girl "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she thanked happily and gloms Mari.

Mari felt a cold whisper from the hug touching her skin. "Wha- Get off me, you're too cold!" the girl raised her voice while struggling.

Karoi free Mari from her arms. "Oops, sorry I guess I just become too happy to see the outside world again from being imprisoned in bracelet within a million of years." She apologized. "In speaking of imprisoned what happened today?"She wondered and checks the window to see some changes from her time to today's time.

"Wow, am I living in the future? Today's technology seems more advanced than the past" she said fantasized while watching different types of robot cleaning outside and people using holograms to talk with other people.

"Uh, are you living during the past times?" Mari questioned raising her right eyebrow.

"Not that old, back in my time. We use duel disks to duel and use our bare hands to clean the surroundings." Karoi answered

"Duel disks?" Mari wondered, clueless

"What? You don't use duel disks to duel, then what thing do you use to duel?"

"We use D-pad and D-gazers." Mari answered as she goes to before her bag and pulled a pink d-pad and d-gazer and showed it to Karoi.

"I guess am in the future." Karoi murmured

The telephone rang coming from the living room and Emerald answered it. A hologram of a girl appeared before the middle aged woman. The girl has lavender long puffy pigtails, with white bangs and yellow eyes matching with her shirt.

"Good evening, can I talk to Mari?" she started

Emerald thought it was one of her friends again making her a bit pissed, but didn't show it since the young girl is watching her.

"Mari!" She raised her voice "Your friend is in the telephone!"

Mari rushed to the living room and saw her acquaintance, Ruler. She answered the phone, answered and looked up to the hologram. "So what's up?"

Ruler goes to the same school as Mari, but in a different grade and section last year. She pitied Mari for being a loner in school so she befriends with her to make Mari feel better. Ruler went to America as a summer vacation and went back to Japan to study and she finished high school and now at first year college. Her family runs a bakeshop in heartland city.

"Damn, I should be the one who should ask you that question!" she said and placed her hands into her curves. "Anyway, do you already have friends?"

"Nope, still forever alone as always" Mari answered

Karoi followed Mari to the living room and listened to their conversation.

"Eh, are you still socially awkward?" The nineteen years old girl questioned

"Um, I think" Mari shrugged "So how was your vacation, did you enjoy it?" she asked

"Yep! I am happy that I spent time with my father who did nothing then to work!" Ruler said with a happy tone.

Mari was saddened with the news because she remembers her father again. She never saw her father since she was seven. Her parents are separated. Ruler noticed Mari's sad face and remembered that she doesn't have a father.

"Mari"

"Um?"

"Are you okay?"

Mari smiled "I am fine, I just remembered something weird again." She replied enthusiastically

"I see" Ruler said

"Tiruru! End your conversation now; I am waiting for an important call!" Emerald shouted

"Ruler, my mom is waiting for an important call. I will just call you if I have time." Mari said quickly

"Okay. Hey, Mari where-"Mari puts down the phone before Ruler finishes her sentence as the hologram disappeared.

She turned around and yelled: "I already did!"

Mari and Karoi go back to their room as Mari closed the door and sits to the table and opened the book.

_1.__ Get a deck of tarot cards. The Rider-Waite tarot deck is a good choice to start with. Shop online or at bookstores, which often carry tarot decks._

The blond haired girl gets her deck and placed it next to the book. She carefully analyzed the book, trying to understand it even she is having a hard time understanding it.

_2. Concentrate on the question being asked, and shuffle the deck. You can mix the cards in a big pile using both hands, and then gather them up neatly and proceed with a regular card shuffle._

_3. __Cut the deck. If reading for someone else, have him or her ask the question out loud as he or she cuts the deck. If you do the reading for yourself, ask your own question as you cut._

_4. __Deal the cards using the tarot spread of your choice. A simple card spread is four cards in a diamond shape._

_5. __Look first at the design on the cards. Cards that look right side up for the reader are in a positive position; cards that look upside down for the reader are reversed. Reversed cards indicate conflict or blocked energy or weaken the card's influence._

_6. __Begin to learn the card meanings. Start with the Related Site, "Individual Tarot Cards," or a good book._

_7. __Come up with your own card meanings and descriptions to personalize your reading style. Don't be afraid to follow your instincts._

_Flip to the next page for the card meanings…_

She flipped to the next page. Pictures of different tarot cards are shown in an arranged position; Mari was fantasized by the pictures. She picked up her tarot deck and checked every card.

"_High priestess, the empress, the emperor, the joker…" and so on…_

The next day...

"Rise and shine, Tiruru~ !" Karoi greeted the girl in her bed.

Mari ignored Karoi and turns left side of the bed.

"Oi!, time to prepare for school!"

"Shut up!" Mari yelled

The blond haired girl placed her white pillow below her head to avoid hearing a happy greeting that will never make her day better.

"TIRURU WAKE UP!" Emerald shouted

Mari fell on the floor because of a mini heart attack from the voice of her mother. She realized that its morning which means she is going to school again. The girl rises from her bed and started to fix herself for another day.

"So Mari's mother voice is the only way that will wake Mari up?" Karoiasked herself and smirked.

* * *

Mari is walking to the school hallways while ignoring Karoi. The weird looking spirit is roaming around the hallway, fantasized by the advance technology of Mari's school.

"Amazing..." Karoi whispered

"Are you living in the 2nd century?" Mari questioned

"No, why?" The blue creature asked

The 13 years old girl faced Karoi and gave her an irritating look. "Because you keep saying that today's technology is far more advanced that your days!" She yelled getting everyone's attention.

Mari looked back at everyone and rushed to the classroom with Karoifollowing her. The girl went to her seat, opened her tarot tutorial book and reads it. Karoi noticed a light blue weird looking spirit next at Yuma. Seconds later, the weird looking spirit noticed Karoi staring at him.

"Hey, Yuma look. She might come from the same world I came." He said, Yuma looked back at Mari and Karoi.

He winded his eyes "You're right!" Yuma remembered that he scheduled aduel for Mari. Yuma ran and stopped in front of Mari. Mari closed her book and looked up at the spiky haired boy.

"Hey, are we going to duel?" Yuma asked enthusiastically

Mari gulped "Uh...why not?"

"Yes! Let's duel at the same place where you defeated Hideo after classes."

The blond haired girl nodded as an answer. Mari noticed a floating spirit is before Yuma, he has lighter blue skin than Karoi, yellow eyes, a pair of gray earrings on his ears and dark green marks around his body. Yuma stared at Karoi as he dropped his jaw, frightened.

"Mari, there's a ghost behind you!" Yuma screamed and walked back

Mari looked back calmly and stared at Yuma without feeling scared or shock.

"Oh, this means we can see spirits together. Since you can see, Karoi and I can see your ghost..." Mari said

Yuma calmed down "I see."

"Hey, ghost guy. What's your name?" Karoi questioned the ghost

"My name is Astral."

Karoi winded her eyes and remembered a moment. "Astral..."

_Flashback..._

_The girl is inside an empty white room; a white cloaked woman hiding her face appeared before Karoi and asked. "This is the time you are waiting for, Karoi..." It caught Karoi's attention as she looked around._

_"Eh?"_

_"You will be released soon after waiting for thousands of years."_

_Karoi smiled, her face was full of hope because she can see the outside world again from being imprisoned inside a bracelet for a long time._

_"Really?" She asked_

_"But you're going to be still remaining as a ghost."_

_Karoi's smile turned into a small one "will I experience the same faith of Chunni?"_

_The cloaked woman nodded_

_"Is there a way for me to be a free spirit again?" Karoi wondered_

_"The messenger of the Astral world scattered his memories in 99 numbers. If you can help Astral get his memories back he has the ability to make you a free spirit again." The woman said._

_"How? I can't do that, I am still a spirit!"_

_"Who said that you're going to help Astral by yourself? The person who will unlock you will be the one who will help you, but in exchange you have to grant that person one wish and protect it at all costs." The cloaked woman explained_

_"What will happen if I disobeyed the conditions?"_

_"If you failed, you have to wait for another thousand years for someone to unlock you or you might be imprisoned inside the bracelet for eternity..."_

End flashback...

"Oi, Karoi!" Mari called the blue skinned creature who was staring at Astral's yellow eyes thinking the consequences if she disobeyed the conditions.

Astral touched Karoi's cheeks "Karoi, are you okay?" he asked

Karoi felt a warm feeling from her cheeks; she blinked and winded her eyes when she caught Astral placing his hands on her cheeks. She blushed and turned back.

"I am okay!" she replied in a fast and breathing voice.

It was lunchtime, all students in the classroom rushed to the canteen. Mari is left inside; she pulled a pink lunchbox and goes her way to the canteen. The girl seats in an empty seat in the canteen opened her lunchbox and eats alone.

"Where are your friends?" Karoi questioned

"What friends?" Mari asked

Karoi raised her left eyebrow "You don't have friends...?"

"No, I have imaginary friends." Mari replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

Karoi looked around and noticed that Yuma and his friends are in a table enjoying their meal. She looked back at Mari and asked.

"Why don't you join them?" She pointed at Yuma's table

Mari glanced at Yuma's table "I don't think they have space for me..." Mari muttered

"Why do you think so?"

The blond haired girl did not answer Karoi's question and turned back at her lunch box. Kasumi took a glance at Mari and feels sorry for her.

* * *

It was dismissal time, Mari and Karoi went to the court sitting in a long bench waiting for Yuma. Karoi is looking down the ground, thinking about the cloaked woman told her. Mari glanced at Karoi and asked:

"Are you okay?"

"Yes" Karoi lied

"Mari!" They heard a voice going near

The two girls turned around, a group of students is running and stopped at the side of the court. Mari sighed and goes to the court to start the duel while Karoi followed her.

"Let's start now, Mari!" Yuma shouted

"Okay" Mari agreed in a dead tone.

"Alright, d-gazer set!"

The two clicked and affixed the D-Pad to their wrists.  
ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B, the mechanical voice said, and the augmented surroundings rose up around the two. AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED.

"Duel!"

**[Mari: 4000] - - - - - [Yuma: 4000]**

Yuma is the first player who gets the turn, he draws a card from his deck and placed it on his hand.

"I summon Gagaga magician in attack position!" Yuma raised his voice. A magician appeared in the field, he has a blue magician outfit with violet-blue armor as he spins his chain.

"Next, I special summon Shadow lizard!" An unidentified lizard with red glowing eyes appeared next to Gagaga magician.

"The level four Gagaga magician and Shadow lizard, overlay!"

Each monster's form blurred, becoming orbs of glowing, luminescent light. They wove, dancing around each other in a spectacular light show, and traced the edges of a different type of portal.

"Exceed Summon! Rise! No. 39 Aspiration Emperor - Hope!" The student yelled with courage.

When the light dimmed, the creature that emerged could only be a victim of scientific curiosity. A yellow armored type monster appeared at the field.

"I set two cards, turn end." Yuma finished his turn

"What kind of card is that?" Mari wondered; she never battled that card at Yuma in their previous duel.

"Number…" Karoi murmured

Mari stared at Karoi "Number? What card is that?" she asked

"I dunno." Karoi shrugged

The blond haired girl glared at the blue ghost and draws her card. The cards in her hand are, tour guide in the underworld, The grimore books of spell, the hygromenti books of spell, the torah books of spell, magical erudite Junon and the card she drew is Lyla, the lightswornsorceress.

Karoi glanced at Mari's hand "Why don't you reveal your three books of spell to summon Junon?" she questioned

"Thank you for the advice, Ms. Obvious." Mari replied sarcastically

"I normal summon tour guide from the underworld!" Mari shouted, an adorable redhead female monster appeared in the field.

"Because of tour guide's effect I can special summon a level three or lowerfiend type monster from my deck." Mari explained.

Programming a series of codes into her D-Pad, it found her desired card, shuffled the deck and then placed it to her hand. During that time, the scout took the horn from its belt and then blew into it, the picture of her chosen card appearing for both players to view. A three eyed fiendappeared next to the cute redhead monster.

"I overlay these two monsters!"

Each monster's form blurred again, becoming orbs of glowing, luminescent light. They wove, dancing around each other in a spectacular light show, and traced the edges of a different type of portal.

"Come, Wind-up zenmaines!" Mari raised her voice as a colorful machine type monster came out before her in defense position.

"Mari, why didn't you-" Karoi stopped because Mari talked quickly

"I reveal three of my books of spell to special summon Magical Erudite Junon!" She revealed her three books of spell, her favorite monster, Junon goes to the field.

"I activate hygromenti books of spell, Magical erudite Junon gains 1000 attack points until the end phase." The girl explained

Junon closed her eyes as an orange aura surrounds her. "Magical erudite Junon, attack his monster!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I tried my best to get over in an artblock. . I hope you like it, Thank you for the reviewers who reviewed this story. **


	3. Moving

If you want to read more chapters of this story, go to my DA account. Tiruru. I don't want to stay to this website anymore. is full of rabid yaoi fangirls, it raped my mind.

So bye, see you in my DA account~


End file.
